Ninjago shorts
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: I'm just gonna write short stories about ninjago and that's it.
1. Chapter 1

Zane's P.O.V

"Hey Jay Could you come out side for a moment" I yelled."sure"jay said walking down the bounty steps."what's wrong?"jay asked

"I do not have a problem but I have a question for you"I said."umm babies come from the baby store"jay replied

"no not that"I replied"well then what is it?" Jay asked.

"what's that?" I say pointing to a color full insect flying in the sky. Jay paused for a moment then asked "wait you've never seen a butterfly before?"

I shook my head."what's a butterfly?"I asked.

jay then sighed."zane a butter fly is a color full small flying insect and it happens to be the first butter fly migration today" Jay said then looked at me and started laugh ing like crazy.

i then noticed I was covered head to toe in blue and white butterfly's.

I then started to laugh as cole,Kai and Nya Came out side.

"hey guys what's..."Kai could not finish because he started laughing as well when he saw me.

"well zane... It looks like the butterfly's really like you"Nya said

"yea your like a butter fly magnet"cole said .

"I see"I replied shaking the butterfly's off making a huge swarm of butterfly's flying over my head As I saw them fly away not seeing the one light blue butterfly left behind.

"Well I can't wait for the next butter fly migration next year"Kai said.

"Yea, Well it's time for dinner,be warn cole cooked tonight"jay said

"hey,I'm a good cook"cole replied

"really?"jay asked

"just come you two and enjoy the meal for once no matter how bad it is "Nya said

" well Thank you Nya,Hey you coming zane?"cole asked

"I'll be there in a moment"I replied

"ok,but come in side soon it's getting dark"cole said

"I will"I replied as my brothers and sister walked inside

then the light blue butter fly landed on my finger."hello there little friend,you sure are pretty"I said to the butterfly."I hope your life will be wonderful for the rest of your days"I said to the butter fly.

then the all of a sudden the butter flys eye's turned light blue for a second the back to normal flying out of my sight.

"I'll see you next time my small insect friend"I said to myself then ran inside to my brothers and sister's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my stories and reviewing them I hope you enjoyed this one and if you have any story request just leave a review and I will write your a wonderful day everyone,Good bye! <strong>


	2. Being bored and scary movie

JAY'S P.O.V

Today was a boring day on the bounty we had a free day off but my brothers are just wastng it .Its always the same thing Zane mediatate's in a corner,cole with punching a dummy trying to get better at fighting and Kai was still sleeping.

And I was bored out of my mind. so I tried getting the others to go to town and hang out for a while.

"hey cole want to go do something?"I asked cole

"No jay I can't do anything with you today because I have to train with master wu"Cole said

"why it's a free day off try to have some fun" I said

"well if I were you I would get training murder mouth so what if it's a free day off you really need to train your the worst out of all of us."cole said stomping off

"what's his problem?" I ask looking at zane

"I do not know but he really needs to relax"Zane said

"yea your right ,hey do you want to come to town with me I'm not gonna even ask Kai when he's asleep."I asked zane.

"sure I need to get some stuff anyway."Zane replied

"great come on" I Say pulling zane

IN TOWN...

"so you want to go see a movie?" I ask zane

"sure, but with one there are so many that look interesting?"zane said then looked at me

"How about...That one."I say pointing to a poster of a creepy guy holding a rake.

Zane looked at the poster then at me "are you sure you want to watch this?"Zane asked me

"sure it's only about a guy who murders people with a rake"I say with a straight face.

"um ok then lets go"zane said walking to get our tickets.

As soon as we got our tickets we went inside and got something to drink then went to sit down.

when we got in the theater and sat down the adds started showing up that nobodycared-about.

then the movie finally started with the rake guy standing over a dead woman

_I'm sorry my love i have failed you,but I will find who ever killed you and I will avenge the guy in the screen _

then the next seen showed the guy walking down the street behind a guy who then turned down an alley with the gut following.

It's nice to see you agin the guy said but it will be the last time I see you

then the guy who walked down the alley turned to revel a scratched up face then said

what do you mean by that David? He asked

What I mean by that is good bye said shooting Joey in the cheats then running up to him with a knife stabbing him in the stomach.

I hide my eyes at that seen then thought why did I pick this movie?

AFTER THE MOVIE...

I was still shivering after the movie.I could barely walk out of the theater and get in the car

" so did you like the movie?"zane asked

"yea it was ok"I replied

"you sure you look pale"Zane said with a pale face as well

"ok I hated the movie I was scared to death and I think I'm gonna have night mares for the whole week"I said

zane then looked at me then smiled

"well at least I wasn't the only one scared I almost screamed like a girl ,but I keeper it in"Zane said smiling

i then smiled to

"yea that would have been super funny and zane"I said

"yea"He asked

"can I borrow your flash light tonight?"I Asked.

**hope you liked the short story and please vote on my poll and have a nice day :).**


	3. Going for a swim

ZBF's POV

"ZBF "Jay said poking me with his stick."What do you want I'm trying to read Shakespeare"

"Shake spears boring"Jay said."no it's not it's really...Really *shrugs*I guess it's boring"I said

" well Can we go swimming please everyone else left to go do something and I'm bored"Jay said with puppy dog eyes.

"no jay I just brushed my tail"I said

(ZBFs half dog half human if you didn't know)

"Please!"Jay said hanging on to my leg.

"Jay let go your acting like a five year old"I said shaking him of.

"Well if you don't go swimming with me I'll keep bugging you"Jay said clamping on to my leg again.

"Ok ok I'll go swimming with you just let me go put my bathing suit on"

"Oh no need for that your already wearing it"Jay said pulling off my shirt to show my light blue bikini.

"Um ok"I said kinda freaked out.

"Come on let's go"Jay screamed pulling me out side onto the deck.

"Last one in is a rotton egg"Jay said jumping in the water splashing me

"Dang it and My tail was to fluffy to"I said shaking off dog style.

"Come on jump in the waters fine"Jay laughed splashing around in the water.

"Ok here I come"I said running toward jay but instead of jumping in I slipped on water and hit my head hard on the side of the bounty.

Falling into the water unconsi's.

jays POV

I quickly dived down in the water seeing ZBF laying in the bottom.I grabbed her with both hands and sprang up to the surface.

I threw ZBF on the deck and started to push on her stomach.

When that wasn't working I knew what I had to do.

I leaned down a few inches away from her lips."Come on man up"I said to myself .I then put my lips on hers and started blowing air into ZBF

(I'm sorry I didn't know what to say at that parT XD)

I kept doing this until ZBF started breathing.I sighed with reallife that She was oK.

ZBF POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see jay looking over me.

I started coughing up water and I couldn't stop.

Jay started patting my back making it a little bit better to breath.

I looked at jay frowning and holding my head."I told you I didn't want to go swiming"I said Trying to stand up

"Easy you just knocked you head"Jay said helping me up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Come with me "Jay said leading me inside

He brought me into the kitchen And sat me down on a chair.

"Stay right there"He said going to the fridge.

I sat there for 5 minutes .Then jay came back in with mint ice cream and an ice pack.

"Here you go"Jay said giving me the ice pack and A bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks"I said taking the ice pack and mint ice cream.I took a bite of the mint cream I loved the cool creamy flavor it always reminded me of zane and me sitting together under the cherry blossom tree,on a cool winter day.

"Your welcome though I have a question for you"Jay said moving closer to me

"what is it"I asked

"Do you think it's wrong to be dating some one you kinda like and really liking another person That you've just met?"Jay asked

"No I don't think it's wrong why who's the other person you like?'I said raising a brow and moving more closer to jay.

"Well...Well I kinda like Like ...You"Jay said looking at me blushing.

"well jay what if I told you I kinda liked zane and I like you more"I said looking into jays electric blue Eyes

"I really like you jay your funny sweet and cute"

"I really like you to jamie"Jay said putting his arms around me.

I smiled when he called me that .Then I went up and kissed jay on the lips.


	4. Going for a swim part 2

ZBF (Jamie)

When I kissed jay it felt right not like when I kissed zane on my dare show.

We stayed there for a moment not pushing each other away ,But enjoying the moment.

Jay the pulled away,He looked into my dark blue eyes then put his hand up to my face and said "I love you jamie and I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT!"Someone screamed. Me and jay looked at the doorway to see Nya.

"Jay get away from that dog freak!"Nya screamed .Jay quickly pulled away from me.

Kai then appeared behind Nya then Zane came from behind Kai.

Kai looked at us frowning "Jay how could you do that after all that Nyas done for you"Kai said walking away with a crying Nya in his arms.

That left zane standing there."Zane I'm sorry"I said walking over to him.

"No Jamie you don't need to apologize ,I don't care that your dating jay as long as you are happy I'm happy"Zane said pulling me in to a hug.

"thank you zane"I said .I looked back at jay who had his head in his hands.

I walked over to jay and hugged him Tight.

"Jay don't let Kai and Nya bring you down They can't tell you who you can and can not love"I said hugging him again.

Jay lifted his head and looked at me then at the smiling zane behind me then he smiled.

"I love you Jamie"Jay said kissing me in the cheek.

"I love you to and yes I would love to be your girlfriend"I said holding jays hand tightly.

"ok know that that's done...zane started."who wants to go swimming"He said taking of his shirt.

i looked at jay and he looked at me."Last one in is a rotten egg"Jay screamed running out side on the deck and jumping in the water then zane then me.

We started laughing and splashing around until cole came out.

"Hey"cole boomed causing us to stop almost feel scared.

"I heard what happen with jay and Nya and ZBF..."He Said.

"And...congrats you made the right choice"He yelled jumping in the water with us.

We started gaining on cole .we splashed around we wrestled and we played tag .

Nya and kaI came back out looking down on us from above.

"How could you guys be happy jay dumped my sister,And nether of you care"Kai said

we looked at each other then we said at once "NO"

We then started splashing water on Nya and Kai.

When they weren't looking I got out and tripped Nya and Kai with my tail .

We started laughing like crazy until Nya and Kai came back up.

the laughing stoped as we saw Kai's mad face.

then Nya and Kai started laughing.

i looked at the others confused then I jumped back in .

Splashing the guys in the face.

The Guys then started slashing me with water.

Jay went and got on coles back with Kai on zanes.

Jay and kai started pushing each other trying to get the other off.

Then Nya got in my back and yelled Mush puppy dog.

I looked up at Nya."I mean I'm sorry for what I called you and you and jay do make a great couple and I hope we can still be friends"Nya said

I smiled "Thank you Nya and now lets kick the boys butts"I yelled

we played for the rest of the day not a care in the world all I know now is that no one can force you to like to Like someone Else and I love the way that is.


	5. Strange dream

_In Zane's Dream_

_I looked around at the total blackness.I know robots don't dream but this was new._

_I kept looking around until A White spot light came on.I quickly looked away at the sight the light showed._

_A girl with her hair in her face and as pale as snow._

_She looked at me then smiled evilly._

_Blood fell from her stuck out her tounge and started licking up the blood._

_Then she said._

_"there once was a woman named maradel..._

_She lived in a quite house down the road..._

_she had no children only dogs..._

_But if you see her in your dreams..._

_make sure..._

_you never..._

_ever..._

_scream..."She said flashing away with out a trace._

_I stood there shocked at what I had just seen._

_Then I started falling _

_and falling _

_and falling _

_until _

_I woke up._

_Kai's POV_

_We stood over the sleeping zane._

_Me ,jay ,cole ,Nya and Lloyd were gonna throw water balloons At zane when he wakes up (ZBF was making breakfast)_

_Just the kinda of thing you should get when you live in a house full of brothers._

_We all got ready for zane to wake up._

_He didn't._

_"Man when is zane gonna wake up"Jay whispers to me._

_"I don't know"I whispered back to jay._

_"Cole go touch him"Lloyd said._

_"I'm not gonna touch him Nya you touch him"cole said _

_"I'm not gonna touch zane while he's asleep that's weird"Nya said_

_"Fine ill touch him"I half screamed half whispered._

_I slowly walked over to zane._

_I quickly touched zane._

_He didn't respond._

_I touched him again._

_He didn't do anything._

_I looked at the others then back at zane._

_Then all of a sudden zane sat up screaming make ing making me scream then Jay scream then Cole scream well almost everyone screamed except ZBF who just walked in the door._

_"What was that all about"Cole yelled at zane._

_"Um nuothing I just had a bad dream"Zane said getting out of bed._

_"Um why do you have water balloons"Zane asked_

_"Um no reason"Lloyd said running out of the room._

_"Um guys you gonna come eat the foods getting cold"ZBFs said walking back out the door._

_I looked at the guys and Nya they were still in shock._

_"I wonder what zanes dream was about?"_


	6. Playing teacher( short funny)

Cole:hello there viewers today we will be playing teacher with Lloyd ,Jay ,Zane and wait? Where's that other fellow.(voice kinda sounds like Morgan freeman)

Kai:*walks threw the door*Yo Yo what up dogs.

Cole:And on course the Kai.

Zane:OMG!Hes he's a late student he's so cool.

Cole:Ok so today class we will be taking a field trip...

Jay:I don't want to learn !

Cole:ToThe gymnasium

Lloyd:To the gymnasium!

Jay:I don't want to learn.

everyone:*walks into gym to see...*

Zane:O...M...G! It's a pony!*looks at the pony*

Kai:Horses!

Zane:*takes a deep breath*Its a pony OMG!Teacher your the best teacher this is a pony I mean omg!

Lloyd and Jay:*get on the pony*

Cole:well that's not all what the pony does ,So all of you get on the wall over here.

the guys:*walk over to the wall except jay and Lloyd*

Cole:Ok now.. Wait what are you doing up there get down.*sees jay and Lloyd on pony and hits them with a stick*

Lloyd and Jay:OOOOWWW!

Zane:*whispers*Ok get over her jay and be quiet.

Kai:*whispers*SSHHH teachers talking.

Cole:Ok so this is no normal pony this is actually a horse.

Zane: no way he's ...he's full of crap.

Kai:Get out of the gym.

Cole:well there's one more thing the pony does ,well just like everything else ,well they die.

Zane:what?

Kai:Uh?

Jay and Lloyd:?

Pony:*explodes*

Zane:aAAAAAHHhHH. He was sooo young WWhHyYY!

everyone:*starts crying except for cole *

Cole:Well your all free to go!*Runs out of the destroyed school with everyone else*

everyone:*starts laughing*

zane:OMG that was so tragic haha!

kai:wait everyone run schools out!

Cole:*turns around with a sword*i changed my mind everyone get back to class!*chase zane and kai*

Lloyd:*blocks the hole in the wall so they can't get in*muhahah this is my school now!

Zane:*jumps up and down*NNNoOOOO come on let's us In*gets killed by cole*

zane:NNNnNOOO why!

Kai:No don't kill me!*runs around the school*im gonna make it!

KAI HAS BEEN KILLED BY COLE USING STICK.

everyone:*laughs except kai*

* * *

><p>Ok so of you did not get this the guys are playing minecraft and there mini game teacher Which is when some ones the teacher and tries to keep the rest of the people in and this is a moment I saw on a short clip which I thought was funny if you don't think it's funny well look minecraft then teacher mini game up on YouTube and you'll get a lot of choices.<p>

Have a nice day!


	7. A short texting chap

Zane:hey dawg!

ZBF:Hey frosty!

Zane:soooo...what ya doung?

ZBF:Doung?

Zane:dang nubbit!It was suposed to say doing!

ZBF:Ha,that's stupid.

* * *

><p>Bonnie:Hhhhiii cole!<p>

cole:hi Bonnie now please leave.

Bonnie:how did you know I was at your door?

cole:I knew because...wait your at my door?!

bonnie:well yea i watch you while you sleep.

cole:I'm calling the police.

* * *

><p>Jay:guess what time it is?<p>

kai:what time is it?

jay:6:00!hahahah, get it?

kai:yea,I get it.-_-

* * *

><p>Zane:the first thing I'm gonna do when...<p>

Cole:I open that door is punch the first...

zane:son of a B**** that I see then...

cole:take his gun and shoot the next...

zane:son of a b**** that I see!

cole:what are we talking about?

zane:I...Don't...know...

* * *

><p>Jay:you left you phone at home.<p>

* * *

><p>Group chat<p>

jay:hey have any of you guys seen that ice cream angle video?

zane:no

cole:no

kai:no

ZBF:yep.

jay:that clip ruined ice cream for me!

ZBf:sure did.

zane:wait?what is the ice cream video?

jay:look it up.

kai:I'm just looking it up because I'm curious.

cole:me too because Ice cream is my second fav dessert!

zane:cole use your proper grammar favorite not fav.

cole:shut up.

(45 minutes later)

jay:so what ya thing?

zane:I will never eat ice cream again!

ZBF:your eating it now aren't you?

zane:yes.

kai:I can never get that image out of my brain.

cole:well if you excuse me I'm just going to cry away my innocents.

(cole has left this group chat)

* * *

><p>ZBF:hey sky!<p>

sky:what?

ZBF:what's the color of paper?

sky:duh white.

ZBF:what's the color of zanes GI?

SKY:white are you sick or something?

ZBf:what's the color of clouds?

SKY:white .is this over with?

ZBf:not yet just one more question what to grown cows drink?

..NO!

ZBf:hahaha my trick worked!

SKY:ohh I see you were trying to get the color white in my head so I would say the wrong awnser right?

ZBF:no I just want you to go get some milk.

SKY:-_-


End file.
